leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Sun
Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Alola Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide is a guide published by The Pokémon Company International in association with Prima Games. It contains 384 pages of information about events after entering the Hall of Fame in Pokémon Sun and Moon, detailed pages for all of the Pokémon in the Alola Pokédex, as well as listings of moves, , and items. A poster showcasing the Pokémon of the Alola Pokédex on one side and artwork of Festival Plaza and Pokémon Refresh on the other is included with the guide. The hardcover collector's edition (ISBN 0744018145) comes with eight pages of concept artwork of the Ultra Beasts and . Blurb Take Your Game to the Next Level! If getting all the Pokémon from the Alola region is your goal, or if you simply want the latest info on all these amazing Pokémon, then ''Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Alola Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide will be your go-to for the info you need!'' And if you think you've done everything there is to do in the Alola region, then think again! Many adventures are waiting for you agfter you've completed the main story in ''Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon, and this guide will take you through them—including encountering, battling, and catching the mysterious Ultra Beasts!'' Here's what you'll find inside: * Postgame guide for the adventures—and the Ultra Beasts—awaiting you in Alola! * Bonus interview with the games' director and producer! * Exclusive concept artwork of Rowlet, Litten, Popplio, Mimikyu, Alolan Exeggutor, Solgaleo, Lunala, and more! * Data for all 301 Pokémon discovered in the Alola region and their different forms! * Key info on each Pokémon's moves, Abilities, stats, Evolutions, and how to obtain them! * Lists of TMs, items and Berries—including where to find them! * Reverse Lookup tables for the moves and Abilities found in the Alola region—perfect for the competitive battler! Contents Interview and concept art The 13 page foreword begins with an interview with Junichi Masuda and Shigeru Ohmori. They discuss Ohmori taking over the role of director for the series, Masuda becoming a producer, and what inspirations led to the creation of the Alola region. It is followed by concept artwork for the Alolan starter Pokémon, , Alolan , Alolan , , , and the four guardian deities. Alola Region Pokédex The majority of the guide is dedicated to the Pokédex. Each Pokémon's section of the Pokédex includes basic species information (type, , Pokédex numbers, Egg Groups, height, weight, evolution family, and gender differences), Pokédex entries, type matchups, potential wild held items, possible moves, and some ways to obtain the Pokémon. Moves are separated by the method of learning them and Z-Moves exclusive to the species are included. Mega Evolved Pokémon are grouped together at the end of the section. Small articles detailing things such as 's different core colors and 's spots are interspersed throughout the section. How to Complete the Alola Pokédex This section details methods of catching and evolving the Pokémon of the Alola region. Two full pages are given to explaining 's unique obtainment method and the locations of its Cells and Cores. Finally is a table of Pokémon grouped by Egg Group, which includes Pokémon outside of the Alola Pokédex. Champion's Guide to Alola The guide to the post-game begins on page 247. Activities available once the player becomes are separated by island, followed by maps of the areas on Poni Island that have been unlocked. The meeting with Looker and hunt for the Ultra Beasts are detailed next, along with the final encounter with Necrozma. Defending the player's Champion title, an explanation of the Battle Tree, and a list of daily activities mark the end of the section. Adventure Data Lists of moves, Abilities, items, EV yields, and wild held items make up the final chunk of the guide. Reverse lookups for moves and Abilities follow, directly before a type chart. Credits ;Writer * Steve Stratton (Prima Games) ;Editors * Kellyn Ballard * Rachel Payne * Blaise Selby ;Technical Advisor * Jillian Nonaka ;Researchers * Hisato Yamamori * Sayuri Munday * Ben Regal * Bryson Clark ;Screenshots * Jeff Hines ;Fact-Check * Mayu Todo * Bryan Olsson * Guillaume Didier * Kathleen Kalms * Cyril Schultz * Emanuel Turchetta ;Design * Chris Franc * Kevin Lalli * Hiromi Kimura * Justin Gonyea * Mandi Huffman (Volt Workforce Solutions) ;Project Manager * Mikiko Ryu ;Production & Layout Prima Games * Jamie Knight Bryson * Elise Winter * Vanessa Perez * Mark Hughes ;Acknowledgements * Heather Dalgleish * Yutaka Kamai * Phaedra Long * Yasuhiro Usui * Anja Weinbach Trivia * Pokémon that are unable to be obtained with their Hidden Ability do not have it listed. Errors * On page 141, on the section for the stats of Silvally's Ghost-type form, it shows the model of a Psychic-type Silvally. * On page 262, the guide says that 's is a female, but it shows the model of a male instead. External links * On Prima Games official website Category:Strategy guides